penstubalfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint P. Shprogshel
Your Boi Saint Pink Shprogshel Number 430512869, often known as simply Saint Pink Shprogshel or Pink Shprogshel, is a prankster gangster pink shprogshel (a very rare kind!) who is venerated in the mythology of Hrastism and was also designated saint in several countries. He is known for having a powerful mustache, which is sort of recognized as his symbol. He can use his mustache for many magical things, such as flying, although, thanks to their shortness, he often falls into a tree or collapses from one when attempting to do so. The well-being and health of Pink Shprogshel depends on how well-trimmed his magical mustache is. He has become popular all across Antarctica, especially the Western Union countries and Moon Island, for his brave antics all across the globe and for being a charitable, friendly person. He, however, is seen as annoying by Kermitists, the penguins who worship Kermit, who, thanks to him often overlapping in doing good things, such as attempting to save Clubb Phengin Weekee, considers Pink Shprogshel to be his number one rival, although he publicly only says that Pink Shprogshel is just "really annoying". Unlike most Shprogshels, Pink Shprogshel only eats creatures that don't like him. History Pink Shprogshel's past is very mysterious and strange. Not much is known about him - he claims to have been born on an abandoned old tower, but has no clue where it is (he doesn't really have a good grasp at geography) (it is possibly in Baa). He doesn't know his exact age, but what is known is that he's a very old shprogshel, which surprises people as he seems very young and handsome to observers thanks to his magical mustache. He appeared in many places and events across the countries, something that surprised many historians - he is reported to have participated in the Battle of Penland on 28 June 1306 and to have stunned many enemies with his beautiful mustache. He also claims that he was in a concentrate camp during the Khanzem War, leading to his gruesome hate of anything related to orange juice, including Kermit's consumption of it - this made him very popular among High Penguins who find Kermit's consumption of orange juice outrageous. Pink Shprogshel often claims he is the one who rightfully saved the wiki many times before, unlike Kermit. His supporters seriously believe what he says, and he was even interviewed in the Penstubal Post by prominent anti-Kermitist Quackerpingu, who heartily believes that Kermit is a fraud and that he should be banned from Antarctica. Kermitists claim that Pink Shprogshel and all his supporters are heretics and should be punished by death for their treason, and even the P.O.P.E. intervened against Pink Shprogshel to prove that he is a fraud, stating that Pink Shprogshel is a liar and that Kermit indeed IS the true savior of the Clubb Phengin Weekee all these years. However, Pink Shprogshel somehow keeps disappearing and finding safety that way from angry Kermit supporters, and nobody on Earth knows how he does that. Sainthood In July 2018, he was promoted to the position of Saint alongside Kermit in the United Provinces, whose president McClark said that "both Pink Shprogshel and Kermit are very important people in Antarctica and both deserve to be venerated for their great deeds". Immediately, international Kermitists fired back against this claim by McClark, and McClark portraits were burned all around the world with McClark becoming very infamous for his move. However, his action received support from other pro-Pink Shprogshel or anti-Kermitist nations (or at least some people in such countries) such as Moon Island, Margate, Duck Island, Emperorlands, Candvia, Magonia and others. His sainthood was rejected by the P.O.P.E., who calls the sainthood 'illegitimate' and done by 'powerless local authorities', so technically, according to the Governance, he isn't a real Saint - that didn't stop the nations that recognized him as one to treat him as one, however, and this caused a rift within the Governance, with threats against the countries that recognized him as a Saint sent by the P.O.P.E. The following places are the ones that recognize Pink Shprogshel as a Saint, those that are considering recognizing him and those that have refused. Those that have refused to recognize him are often called "haters" and "non-homies", especially the former. In return, those "haters" often call Pink Shprogshel supporters "n00bs" and "scrubs", the same thing they call non-Kermitists, as they fail to create any original, new insult. Recognized: *United Provinces *Candvia *Emperorlands *Duck Island *Andèra *Latel *Moon Island Considering: *Acadia *Dragonstone *Okan Refused: Literally every other country, only scrubs even acknowledge Pink Shprogshel's existence. Heroic Acts Pink Shprogshel is known by his supporters for many heroic acts across the world, many (if not all) of which Kermit's supporters consider to actually be Kermit's. He and his supporters often claim that he is involved in saving the Clubb Phengin Weekee from various dangers, such as the Evilositian Army, which claims they "never met Pink Shprogshel in their entire lives". The constant denials from his enemies that Pink Shprogshel ever fought them led to his supporters declaring that the whole world is united against them, and Pink Shprogshel has often made his case clear in the Penstubal Post. Autograph Pink Shprogshel hands out autographs to virtually anybody who wants it, as long as they consider themselves as belonging to the so-called Prankster Gangster Nation. He called Kermit a "non-homie" for giving his autograph away so rarely, saying he doesn't really care about his fans at all, whilst Pink Shprogshel really does. The Pink Shprogshel autograph is considered to be the 'must-have' for everybody in order to actually be a real follower of Pink Shprogshel - as he gives it away so often it is therefore very easy to be a true follower of Pink Shprogshel. Pink Shprogshel has become a very popular alternative for High Penguins who are frustrated with Kermit and his consumption of orange juice, and as a result of that High Penguins are the biggest demographic in Antarctica that possess Pink Shprogshel's autograph. Legacy and Honors He is greatly honored in the countries in which he is recognized as a Saint in, and he was even given several national medals by the President of the United Provinces - 3 of them were given during one official award ceremony in Winsburg, where McClark and Pink Shprogshel met for the first time ever (he also obtained his autograph and framed it in his room). Similarly, he has gotten multiple awards from the Kings of Candvia and the Emperorlands, and in the United Provinces he is recognized as a Honorary Citizen. Trivia * Constantine is rumored to be cooperating with Pink Shprogshel to bring Kermit down - this is, naturally, called by Pink Shprogshel as completely false. * There are rumors that Pink Shprogshel is angered by the Governance's electrical infrastructure - these rumors were blasted as totally fake by Pink Shprogshel, which is for the best because he would probably be banished from the continent by the P.O.P.E. * He is the CPW's fourth mascot, with Kermit being the third - he is not recognized by the majority as one, however, unlike Kermit, who has a supermajority recognizing him as one and very tiny minorities rejecting him. ** Because of this, he is most often not listed as a CPW mascot, and Kermitists really do not consider him one and consider him being a mascot as 'made up' and 'illegitimate'. * Chill57181 and Penquino claim to be Pink Shprogshel's biggest haters, and they have tried to assassinate him on numerous occasions. All attempts failed, despite it seeming like they succeeded. * He is one of the few pink shprogshels in Antarctica, and pink shprogshels are, as a result, heavily venerated and worshipped in the Hrastist mythology. * Pink Shprogshel claims he is a member of the Bureau of Fiction. The Bureau of Fiction denies this, however, and Pink Shprogshel has failed to show his ID card to prove his claim. * The creators of the game Snowcraft are believed to be supportive of Pink Shprogshel as they put pink shprogshels in their game as a rare creature. However, this is considered by Kermitists to be untrue and pink shprogshel really do exist in Antarctica in very distant locations (mostly Baa and very tiny numbers. * Pink Shprogshel tried many times to free the pink shprogshels kept in isolation at the Winsburg Zoo - one time, he let them all go and they wreaked havoc across the city, before they were finally contained once again. * He is a member of the Prankster Gangster Nation - the location of their headquarters is unknown. * Penstubal is an avid supporter of Pink Shprogshel, and the two meet every few weeks. Penstubal is believed to possess over 20 Pink Shprogshel autographs, leading some to question his mental health. ** Penstubal also talks about him all the time in the Penstubal Post, which Pink Shprogshel is often interviewed in and which Pink Shprogshel is considered to be a chief editor of. See Also * Clubb Phengin Weekee